


Pregnant Bellies & Sweat

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Morgan is turned on by Reid's pregnant belly and Reid is turned on by Morgan's sweat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant Bellies & Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine. Please be kind.

Morgan sat in the briefing trying to conceal his moan. Reid was tempting him. Reid knew how hot Morgan got for his pregnant body and he was making it worse by rubbing his belly in small strokes as well as sucking on a lollipop in an obscene way that no one seemed to register but him.

"So we could be looking at a team," Rossi was saying.

Morgan was trying so hard to pay attention to the briefing but it was hard. Reid had to know what he was doing to him. Reid turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Morgan realized that he was being talked to.

"Huh?"

"Everything alright?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, sorry just spaced for a minute."

JJ smiled, "That's fine. Any input?"

Morgan glanced down at the case file in his hands and shrugged, "According to the pictures, it's clear to the say the woman was strangled first and then the man was shot next, but why two different attacks on the couples?"

"Wheels up in thirty," Hotch said standing up.

Everyone nodded and dispersed. The minute Reid walked by Morgan grabbed him and dragged him into the break room and had barely shut the door behind them when he was attacking Reid's mouth.

"You're a fucking tease you know that?" Morgan growled.

Reid raised an eyebrow, "Moi?"

Morgan chuckled, "Don't act all innocent, pretty boy. You know how hot I am for your pregnant body. You just couldn't resist could you and then you made it worse by the lollipop."

Reid chuckled, "Sorry."

"No you're not, but that's okay because I'll pay you back later," Morgan said raising his eyebrow.

Reid whined and shifted. His cock growing hard in his pants. "What are you gonna do?"

Morgan placed a bruising kiss to Reid's lips, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you won't be able to sit for a week."

Reid whined again, "Promise?"

Morgan chuckled, "Getting horny, baby?"

Reid whimpered and nodded. Morgan chuckled again and led him out of the break room, "I'll deal with it later," he whispered.

**{~CM~}**

Several hours later the team was sitting in the police station in Key West, Florida. Morgan felt like he was melting with how much he was sweating. He kept having to wipe his face with a paper towel. He was writing something on the makeshift board they had when he heard a low moan and he knew it was Reid seeing as it was only loud enough for him to hear and he knew Reid's moans. Morgan turned from the board to find Reid staring at him licking his lips. Morgan felt his cock twitch and he knew that if he didn't control himself he would end up dragging his pregnant boyfriend to the nearest supply closet.

"Okay so one of the partners seems to be doing the choking while the other does the shooting," Morgan spoke. "This tells us that it's possible that the unsubs differ in strength. One kills by choking which takes a lot of strength and the other kills by way of a gun which takes no strength at all."

"How does this help us?" Reid said rubbing his hand over his belly slowly.

"You alright, Reid?" Prentiss asked.

Reid looked at Morgan and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

 _Fuck_ , Morgan moaned. He cleared his throat, "Maybe their brothers?" he said wiping the sweat off his head.

Hotch nodded, "That could be the connection."

Reid stood up, "Morgan, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure, Reid."

Morgan followed Reid out of the conference room they were in into the nearest supply closet. Reid shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Off," he said reaching for Morgan's belt.

"Reid."

"Pants off."

Reid pulled Morgan's belt off and undid his pants in one quick go and dropped them to his ankles. Just looking at Morgan's cock had Reid salivating."

"Baby, we don't have lube."

Reid dropped his pants, "Don't care, fuck me."

Morgan sighed. He didn't really relish taking his boyfriend dry. He stood behind Reid and placed two fingers by his mouth. Reid immediately knew what to do. He opened his mouth and sucked getting Morgan's fingers nice and wet. After a few minutes Morgan pulled them out and stuck them both in Reid's ass. Reid bit his lip to muffle his screams.

"Aah, Fuck, Derek," He moaned.

Morgan made quick work of prepping Reid and then slicked up his cock using spit. Gripping Reid's waist he pushed inside. Reid moaned and immediately started pushing back. Morgan stilled Reid and gripped his waist as he thrust brutally into Reid. Reid moaned and allowed his head to drop forward.

"Such a fucking tease," Morgan grunted as he continued his deep thrusting.

"Derek," Reid moaned. "Close."

Morgan gripped his boyfriend's cock and covered the head with his hand while Reid stroked himself.

"That's it, baby, give it to me. You like teasing me don't you. Know how fucking hot I get for your pregnant body," Morgan said giving Reid the dirty talk he knew his lover so desired.

"Yes, give it to me, Derek. Make me cum."

Morgan quickened his pace as he continued to talk dirty to his boyfriend.

"Saw you watching me sweat, pretty boy, hot for my sweat?"

Reid keened as Morgan hit his prostate extra hard. Morgan chuckled which came out as a breathy pant.

"Yeah, bet you'll love watching me sweat all day, huh, tease me with this belly of yours so I can fuck you hard again, huh? Yeah, I bet you'll love that. Love it when I fuck you hard don't you baby?"

Reid keened again as he came in Morgan's hand.

"Yeah that's it baby, let me have it," Morgan growled.

"Derek, please, I wanna feel it."

Morgan grunted and thrust a few more times before he bit into Reid's shoulder as he came. Reid keened with pleasure. After a few seconds Morgan pulled out and Reid winced.

"Wow. If teasing you is what it takes to get fucked like that then I'll do it every day."

Morgan chuckled, "Let's go get you cleaned up baby."

Reid shook his head, "No. Wanna feel it."

"Fuck, baby. Who ever knew you were so kinky? I gotta wash my hand though."

Reid smiled as he pulled up his pants and then helped Morgan with his. They slipped out of the supply closet and rushed to the bathroom where Morgan washed his hands and they straightened each other's clothing before heading back to the conference room.

The team looked up as they entered.

"What on earth happened to you guys? I thought you died or something," Prentiss said.

Hotch shook his head, "Did you two work out your problems?"

Morgan and Reid looked at each other and grinned, "Yeah, Hotch we did," Morgan said sitting back down.

"Good, so that means you both will pay attention now and not start fucking each other with your eyes?"

Morgan's mouth hung open and Reid turned a beautiful shade of scarlet.

Hotch laughed, "Let's get back to work."

**END.**


End file.
